


Spoiled

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Sterek Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is 17, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just barely underage and Derek refuses to touch him until his birthday, but Stiles knows all the right buttons to push to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

He was horny and so fucking ready for Derek to take his virginity. Even innocently cuddling with him on the couch and aimlessly watching TV made him hard. Who could blame him? He was a healthy 17 year old with a gorgeous, strong, werewolf boyfriend who was a constant tease. Maybe not on purpose (although Stiles had theories) but still– tease.

  
Stiles inched his leg up a little higher on Derek’s from where they were currently situated on the sofa. Derek was laying flat on his back with his arm around Stiles who was between Derek and the back of the couch, facing the television. His arms were around Derek and had one leg thrown over. It was probably the most comfortable position ever, especially with the lights off and the apparent shirtlessness of them both.

  
It wasn’t that Derek wasn’t attracted to Stiles, because goddamn, but he would rather live to 25 without being shot again. Or arrested because of Stiles. And Derek was willing to do anything to stay on the Sheriff’s good side.

  
As Stiles continued to lose interest in whatever show they were watching, he gained interest in his boyfriend. He felt his dick begin to harden against Derek’s leg as he imagined what he wanted to do to him.

  
There wasn’t a chance that Derek couldn’t feel Stiles arousal. Hell, he probably had smelt it on him before he became half-mast. But he stayed silent and didn’t move, expecting Stiles to calm back down and probably fall asleep like he usually did.

  
Instead, Stiles began rubbing himself onto Derek. Slowly and languidly humping his thigh. His heart rate quickened and so did his breaths. He lifted his head in search for Derek’s mouth and caught it with his. The kiss was slow and deep, but passionate.

  
Stiles gasped Derek’s name and suddenly everything stopped.

  
“Derek?” He questioned, opening his eyes. Derek had his eyes closed and was breathing hard like he was having trouble controlling himself. Stiles knew he shouldn’t be as turned on by it as he was.

  
“We can’t.” Was Derek’s curt reply. Stiles wanted to roll his eyes. He hummed instead.

  
“Sure.”

  
He kissed Derek’s neck, biting it and dragging the skin between his teeth. Derek grunted and Stiles chuckled. He continued down onto his chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Derek jolted and swore.

  
Then there was a thumb against his mouth, preventing him from moving on. He looked up innocently.

  
“Stiles. I’m serious. You’re underage.” Derek protested. Stiles smirked and opened his mouth, sucking in Derek’s finger. He watched his boyfriend clench his teeth in restraint.

  
“Please?” Stiles said, after letting go of the digit. Derek seemed surprised for a second, like he was just struck by lightning.

  
“What was that?” He asked, sounding less like a question than he probably meant. Stiles suddenly got an idea.

  
“Please, Daddy?” He whimpered.

  
Derek eyes got dark, then flashed red.

  
“We shouldn’t.” He tried, soundly like a dying man.

  
Stiles flipped over so that he was straddling Derek and rubbed their clothed cocks together. Derek growled and turned, pinning Stiles to the couch by his wrists.

  
“Someone’s looking for a spanking.” He growled lowly into Stiles’ ear. He shivered, loving the feeling of being trapped under his boyfriend.

  
“Only if I’m lucky, Daddy.” He rasped, sounding equally teasing as breathless and needy. His dick was straining against his pants, flushed and begging to be touched.

  
Derek captured his mouth and kissed him aggressively, completely dominating.

  
“You fucking brat.” He said, sounding more fond than anything else. Stiles shivered again. Okay, hello new kinks, he thought. He tried to arch up to get friction but his hips were quickly pinned with Derek’s.

  
“Beg for it.” He growled. Stiles almost came right then.

  
“Fuck! Please. Please. Fuck me.” He whinned.

  
“Try again.” Derek replied. Stiles grunted in frustration.

  
“Daddy, please. I need you. Fuck.” Stiles begged. Derek hummed his approval and began rocking his hips. Stiles keened.

  
“More. God, please Daddy, more.” His hips bucked forwards but Derek held him down again.

  
“Shh… It’s okay baby, I got you.” Derek reached down with one hand and unbuttoned both their pants. Stiles sighed at finally being unrestrained from his pants.

  
“Lick.” Derek commanded, putting his hand in front of Stiles’s face. He obeyed, slicking up his hand with his tongue sloppily.

  
The hand was pulled away eventually and finally wrapped around both of their cocks. Stiles nearly screamed. He was so hard he might explode. Derek pumped both of them, letting out noises that went straight to Stiles’s dick.

  
After no time at all Stiles was about to come. Derek could sense it instantly and leaned down next to his ear.

  
“Come for me.” He demanded.

  
“Daddy!” Stiles came, sobbing as his release covered them.

  
Derek came within two more pulls, adding to the mess. He fell to the side as to not crush Stiles and waited until their breaths evened out.

  
“We should probably talk about this.” Derek said to break the silence. Stiles sighed and rolled back over to cuddle, pretending not to notice their cum that was definitely going to glue them together.

  
“In the morning.” He yawned, and then fell into a easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek drabbles are great to write, prompted by anon! :}  
> Check me out on tumblr for more sterek and stuff and send me prompts!  
> http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com


End file.
